Lost
by Cherri Snow
Summary: Due to several events more or less caused by Kise, Kuroko and Kise are lost in a forest after their plane crashes. Tiny bit of KiKuro romance at the end. Oneshot.


**Lost**

"How did we even _get _in this situation?" Kise whined as he gathered twigs for kindle.

"Well, if you didn't get captured by your fans and drag me with you, we wouldn't have missed our flight, leading us to take the next flight that conveniently crashed in the middle of nowhere and killed the pilot," Kuroko replied, bluntly. "Not to mention we are now missing the tournament thanks to a certain idiot."

Kise winced. He couldn't defend himself when all of Kuroko's accusations were painfully, brutally true.

"And I would help with gathering firewood if my ankle wasn't _sprained_ because _someone _couldn't control his fans who trampled over me," Kuroko continued, dropping another boulder on Kise's guilt.

"Are you enjoying this, Kurokocchi?" Kise sobbed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Let's-go-explore-and-get-hopelessly-lost-even-more." Kuroko made an expression of innocence. "I should have stayed with the plane and not listened to you when you said you knew which direction to go to find civilization."

"I really thought it was this way!" Kise protested.

"I'm sure." Kuroko adjusted his position on the ground to get more comfortable. "But seeing as we have been walking in circles, I don't think you were correct."

Kise was quiet for so long that Kuroko began to worry. _Did I say too much?_

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko started.

"Would you have really, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked in a tiny voice. His back was turned, so Kuroko couldn't see his face. "Would you have really stayed and let me go by myself?"

"I didn't, did I?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"But if you knew we would get even more lost, would you?" Kise persisted. He turned around to face Kuroko. His eyes were red and tears streamed down his cheeks endlessly.

"No, I wouldn't. There's no way I could let you go by yourself and have it weigh on my conscience," Kuroko said. His voice softened. "That should be enough firewood for now."

Kise's sobbing didn't stop as he walked back to Kuroko's side and dumped the twigs into a pile. Kuroko sighed. _What a handful._

"Come here." Kuroko grabbed Kise's arm and tugged him down beside him with a sharp jerk. Kise didn't have time to react as Kuroko wrapped a hand around Kise's head and pulled it to rest on his shoulder.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" Kise queried.

"It _was _your fault that we got in this mess, but I'm not blaming you for it. I'm just glad that you didn't have to go through this situation alone." Kuroko soothingly petted Kise's head.

"But we could die out here! We might never be found!" Kise wailed.

"I have no doubt that there's a search party sent to look for us. It's only a matter of time before we're found," Kuroko released him. "Now stop crying and make that fire. It's starting to get dark and cold."

"Yes, sir!" Kise wiped his face with the back of his jacket sleeve (luckily, they still had what they packed for the trip) and proceeded with twisting a stick on a patch of bark so rapidly that it began to smoke in no time.

"At least you're good at that," Kuroko commented as watched Kise feed the small flame dried-out moss.

"I saw it on TV once!" Kise grinned. The only evidence that he had been crying just minutes ago was his swollen eyes and red nose.

"I'm glad that your Perfect Copy extends to things you see on TV, then." Kuroko rummaged through his duffel bag and withdrew protein bar after protein bar. "Shall we eat? All I have is protein bars, though. Coach makes us eat tons of them and I've been hiding them in my bag instead of eating them."

"Yes!" Kise snatched one of the bars, unwrapped it, and took a bite. His face paled. "I can see why you didn't want to eat them."

"Coach only cares about nutritional value, not flavor, unfortunately." Kuroko peeled open a bar and forced it down.

"Better than nothing, I suppose..." Kise choked down the rest of the bar and grimaced at the bitter taste.

"This is one of those times it would be nice to Murasakibara-kun around." Kuroko picked up another. "Or Kagami-kun. He packed lots of food for the plane ride since he would deplete the plane of all of their food if he depended on them."

"I still can't understand how he eats so much. Is it an American thing?" Kise said, thinking back to the time when Kagami ate countless okonomiyaki after the Seirin vs. Shuutoku game.

"I think it's just a Kagami-kun thing." Kuroko finished his fourth protein bar. "I can't eat anymore. I think I've lost my appetite."

"Me too." Kise held a hand to his mouth to keep from puking after consuming his fifth.

Kuroko packed away the rest of the protein bars. "We should take shifts for which stays up while the other sleeps to make sure the fire doesn't go out overnight."

"Alright. You can sleep first, then." Kise nodded.

"No, you sleep first. You need the rest more than I do, considering you have been carrying me around," Kuroko objected. "I'll wake you up in a few hours and we could switch for three hour shifts."

Kise would have argued if he didn't already know that it would be pointless. There was no changing Kuroko's mind when it was set.

"Okay. Thank you." Kise shifted to lay down, using his duffel bag as a pillow and zipping up his jacket. It was still early fall, but the temperature had dropped past comfortable. Fortunately, they had plenty of clothes to layer on if it got too cold.

Kise found a somewhat comfortable position and shut his eyes. After a minute he opened them again. "Kurokocchi?"

"Hm?" Kuroko replied without looking at him. His eyes were trained on the crackling fire, hypnotized by the red-orange flames.

"Even though I regret dragging you into this, I'm really glad that it's you who's with me." Kise looked at Kuroko's face illuminated by the fire.

"There are more useful people I would prefer to be in this situation with," Kuroko said, making Kise cry 'so mean!', "but it isn't so bad that I'm stuck with you."

"Kurokocchi..." Kise teared up.

"I hope you know this is going into your time." Kuroko interrupted, tone returning to its usual bluntness.

"Awww, you killed the mood." Kise laughed.

"Go to sleep, Kise-kun," Kuroko commanded.

"Yes, yes." Kise closed his eyes. "Good night, Kurokocchi."

"Good night," Kuroko answered.

Minutes later, Kise opened his mouth again. "Kurokocchi?"

"What now?" Kuroko sighed.

"I just wanted to say that I love you." Kise's eyes were kept shut. When Kuroko glanced over, he saw a pink tint to his cheeks that he couldn't tell wasn't from the fire.

"_Good night, _Kise-kun," Kuroko dismissed.

Kise chuckled and rolled over so his back was facing the fire. Within minutes, Kuroko could hear him faintly snoring. Kuroko's expression softened.

"I love you, too, idiot," Kuroko whispered.

He didn't see Kise smile.

* * *

**Uncreative title is uncreative.**

**Inspired by a post on imagineyourotp from tumblr: "Imagine your OTP lost in a forest without any real equipment and trying to find civilization again." I highly recommend everyone to go look through that blog! Imagining KiKuro through the situations fills my shipping heart!**

**"The time when Kagami ate countless okonomiyaki after the Seirin vs. Shuutoku game" refers to the voice drama, 'Okonomiyaki Tabenai ka', which is basically an extended version of the scene where Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Midorima are eating okonomiyaki together after the Seirin vs. Shuutoku game at the InterHigh tournament. In it, Kagami eats _everyone's _okonomiyaki. And for those who don't know, okonomiyaki is a Japanese pancake.**

**By the way, they get saved the next day and receive an earful from their teams. Of course, both of their training is tripled as punishment for worrying them and indirectly causing them to lose in the tournament.  
**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
